The Fortune Cookie Stories
by T'Key'la
Summary: Random, unrelated, one-shot PWPs based on fortunes from cookies. These will contain sex, silliness, crackness, sex. Full rationale inside. K/S.
1. Beware the Fury of a Patient Man

_A/N: Okay, before you call the authorities to have me hauled away, let me explain why I'm starting a new "story." I was eating Chinese food a few weeks ago and I got the fortune this story is based on. Really, doesn't it just cry out to be a story about Spock? Which started me thinking - I could write stories based on fortune cookies! And here is the first. They are going to be like the "put your iPod on shuffle and write" prompts except without the music. The stories will be random and unrelated for the most part. _

_AND if you go out for Chinese food and get a fortune you find especially amusing, entertaining, crack-worthy, send it to me, please! I don't promise to use all of them but I would love to have a bunch to choose from. (I'd eat Chinese food a lot more often but my doctor would be most displeased!)_

_Thanks! Hope you enjoy these stories (of which there is currently only one.)_

_

* * *

_

**_Beware the fury of a patient man._**

Okay, really, Jim knew he shouldn't have done it. That part of his brain that usually is sequestered, the _not-everyone-is-interested-in-banging-you_ part, had sent multiple, Technicolor warnings to the _how-could-they-not-when-I'm-so-awesome _part. The _awesome_ part won out and that's how he ended up face down on his bed, his wrists tied to the headboard as Spock stood staring holes through him.

"Tell me again why you were openly flirting with the Ambassador from Yirkaki," Spock asked, his tone modulated, his eyes flashing in anger.

"I needed a way to pass the time," Jim said, breaking eye contact first. He was still a little surprised that Spock had resorted to tying him. He had no intention of trying to escape. Well, trying yes. Succeeding, absolutely not. "You were busy talking to the Grand Poohbah of the Hundred Acre Woods. What did you except me to do?"

"First of all, Captain, I was speaking with the Sovereign of Schindroth, as you should have been. Secondly, prior to beam down, you and I had discussed the inappropriateness of you flirting with _anyone_ at this diplomatic function. You had, in fact, agreed not to act in a manner that could be perceived by any of the attendees as openly or subtly flirtatious." Spock was in full lecture mode and Jim knew there was no way to stop him until he had said everything he intended to say. Probably had a whole stack of mental index cards on which were listed all of the Captain's crimes and misdemeanors. Jim contented himself with watching Spock, enjoying the measured way in which he _most certainly did not_ pace up and down beside Jim's bed. "I fail to understand the reason for your actions," Spock finally said, staring down at Jim in stoic disapproval.

Jim shrugged. "I'm not sure why you are so interested in how I acted at the reception. I didn't upset the Ambassador. She enjoyed the attention, and when I left her, she was smiling. I'm not planning to have her baby. And I sure didn't do anything to upset our fragile treaty."

"Your actions were inappropriate," Spock countered. "Your flirtations were illogical. Your presence caused a stir when it should have gone practically unnoticed."

"Spock Spock Spock," Jim said, shaking his head. "When have the two of us ever attended a diplomatic function when our presence was 'practically unnoticed'? Seriously. I did everything I could to be a wallflower. But that isn't our lot in life. Blaming me isn't logical, you know."

"You laugh too easily. You engage those in conversation with whom you should not speak. Your actions are never within the bounds of logic."

"And tying me to my bed is logical?" Jim had to ask.

"I intend to ensure that I have your undivided attention. Left to your own devices, you would be reading from a padd, sending messages to your crew, and playing a game of chess simultaneously," Spock said in accusation.

"Yeah, but I'd be playing you," Jim pointed out.

"That is not the point," Spock said. "I wish to spare you from any possible future embarrassment by reminding you, once again, of your duty to Starfleet and the Federation."

"Huh," Jim said, pretending to think it over. "Admiral Pike hasn't had any problem with my behavior. Or said anything about me not fulfilling my duty."

"That is not the point," Spock repeated.

"What is the point, Spock? Do you even know?" Jim asked, his tone light, nearly teasing. It was dangerous, he knew. But there was excitement to be had by living on the edge.

"I have explained. You are being intentional obtuse." To Spock's _totally not visible _surprise, Jim laughed.

"No, Spock. If anyone here is obtuse, it's you," Jim said.

"You are mistaken, Captain," Spock retorted, daring him to disagree.

"You have me tied down. Face down. You are mad because I was flirting. With someone who welcomed the attention. I'm not the math wizard you are but when I add up 2 + 2, I always get 4."

Spock shook his head, staring down at the taunting blue eyes of his Captain. "You are trying my patience," he said evenly.

"Yeah. I've been _trying_ to try your patience. Admit it, Spock. You don't want me flirting with anyone but you."

Spock froze at those words, not even breathing. "You have had a blow to the head."

Jim laughed again. "You didn't take your eyes off of me all fucking night, Spock. You'd know if I had suffered a concussion. You are jealous because you want me for your own."

"That is illogical," Spock tried.

"So? That doesn't make it any less true. Don't think I haven't seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice. And I'm pretty sure you know I look at you the exact same way. You just don't want to admit it. You want me, Spock. And I know it's true because I want you just as badly."

"That is not…" He had to stop. Lying was not in his nature. Not even lying to himself. Although he had gotten pretty good at it over the past few months.

"Come on, Spock. Why do you think I was openly flirting with the Ambassador when I knew you were watching me?"

Spock shook his head but not in denial. He reached up for the rope that secured Jim's right hand, Jim's voice stopping him.

"You don't need to untie me. Even if you do, I'm staying right here until you admit I'm right. Except if you free my hands, I'm very likely going to use them to take my pants off. Because frankly my cock needs to be set free."

"Perhaps that is a course of action better undertaken by your second in command," Spock said, barely above a whisper.

"God. About fucking time. Get on with it," Jim said, lifting his hips so Spock could undo his uniform trousers. "Get them off."

"I am endeavoring to do so," Spock said, taking plenty of time to lower them. Once Jim's pants were discarded, Spock ran a teasing finger beneath the top of his briefs. "Ought these come off as well?"

"Oh my God," Jim moaned, bucking into the bed in desperation. Spock's voice was more seductive than his hand that had moved from the top of his briefs to groping Jim's ass. Groping in a most pleasant, teasing, infuriating way. "Get them off."

"Not until I am satisfied that you will heed my warnings," Spock said, one finger slipping under the elastic around Jim's thigh, barely making contact with his quivering balls.

"I promise. I won't flirt with anyone but you. Ever. Get them off," Jim whimpered, raising his hips in pleading.

"Once we make love, you will be mine. No other will ever touch you. No other will ever know you."

"I don't want anyone else to know me. Just you. Get on with the knowing."

Spock leaned down and bit his very fine ass before uncovering it, ripping his briefs from his body.

"Oh God," Jim breathed, looking over his shoulder at Spock. "Undress. Please."

Spock shook his head, grasping Jim's hips and turning him so that he lay on his side. "You do not deserve to have all of me," Spock decided. He stared into Jim's blue eyes as his right hand reached for Jim's weeping erection. "I will give you what you need. When you deserve it, I will give you what you want."

"Gggnnnhhh…" was the only possible response Jim could make to those words. The heat of Spock's hand around his cock was better, hotter, _fabulouser_ than he had allowed himself to imagine. It was all he could do not to come from the second Spock wrapped those long, hot finger around him in an almost too tight grasp. Jim's hips were moving of their own accord, fucking Spock's hand. Just the idea of it was almost enough to send him over the edge and he was torn between wanting the exquisite torment to be over and for it to last forever. Spock tightened his fingers a little more and Jim was exploding all over his bed.

"Ohhhhh…" Jim moaned as he lay as still as possible, afraid if he moved he'd fracture and fly apart.

"You are beautiful when you achieve orgasm," Spock said in approval. Jim had heard that tone before but it was usually used with words like _The Klingons have self destructed, sir, and we are out of danger._

"Thanks," Jim whispered. "You hard?"

"I am. You will watch as I caress myself."

"I could help," Jim suggested.

"No. There will be time for that. You are still being punished."

Jim moaned at the word _punished_ wondering why it needed to make him hard again. Well, no point worrying about it. If Spock teasing him was the punishment, he would gladly endure it. Because he'd finally succeeded in pushing Spock's patience past the point of no return. And he was happy to pay that price.


	2. Allow Disruptions

_**Allow disruptions to deepen your concentration.  
**__Courtesy of bookdragon01_

_

* * *

_

"Kirk here," the Captain said, lifting his head only enough to respond to the hail from Engineering. His lips were barely off Spock's stomach, just inches above the places he had already marked with darkening green splotches.

"Aye sir," Scotty's voice responded. "Might you come down my way when you have a free minute?"

"Is it an emergency?" Jim asked automatically before silently sucking another mark into Spock's skin.

"Not at all, sir," Scotty said. "Have an idea I'd like to be running by you."

"Sure thing, Scotty. As soon as I have the time," Jim said. "Kirk out." He smiled up at Spock who was gasping for air, staring at Jim with wide black eyes, a look of pleading on his face. "You are getting desperate," Jim said, licking Spock's skin. Spock could barely nod in agreement, hoping Jim would hurry with what he was doing. "Oh no. We aren't hurrying through this," Jim informed him, sucking another hickey over his hip bone.

"You are spying on me," Spock whispered, his hands holding more tightly to the headboard where Jim had directed him to place them.

Jim shrugged, shifting slightly so he could reach Spock's unmarked hipbone, ignoring his pulsing erection. "Kirk here," he said once again.

"Captain," Sulu said. "You have to see this!"

"What's that?" Kirk asked before biting the tight skin over Spock's hipbone. Not hard enough to really hurt but with enough force to leave an impression.

"It's… well… it could be a new Seyfert Galaxy. Or it might be a Protoplanetary Disk."

"Is it posing a danger to the Enterprise?" Jim asked before kissing his way up Spock's taut body, licking a firm nipple on the trip.

"No sir. It's… strange. Do you know where the Commander is?" Sulu asked, his enthusiasm not waning at all.

"Yes. He's busy," Kirk said with a smile just for Spock.

"Oh. Oh God. I'm sorry." They could hear the connection terminate on Sulu's end followed by blessed silence.

Jim bit Spock's faintly green nub, eliciting a low moan from him. /T'hy'la./ Spock could barely form the thought, all of his blood rushing to further harden his erection. /Please./

"In due time," Jim promised with a soft laugh, kissing his way back down Spock's writhing body. He was just about to lick the moisture from the tip of Spock's weeping need when the computer alerted them once again. "Kirk here," he said before licking up the side.

"Jim," McCoy said, that single word signaling the coming storm.

"Hey Bones. What's up?"

"You were supposed to be down here an hour ago. What the hell?" Bones demanded.

"I thought that was tomorrow," Jim said, licking over Spock's erection just so he could hear him moan and he shifted.

"You know damn well it's today. What the hell are you doing?"

"I'll come tomorrow. I'm a little busy right now," Jim responded, licking Spock again.

"Don't make me tell Spock," Bones warned.

"There is no need, Doctor," Spock replied for himself, sounding _almost_ normal but not quite.

"Fine," Bones said in a hard voice. "Get him down tomorrow or you'll both be sorry."

"Understood," Spock said. They heard the Doctor disconnect, Jim taking Spock's tip into his mouth. "Computer," Spock said in a strained voice. "Route all non-emergency communications to recording."

"Confirmed," the computer responded.

Jim looked up at Spock with laughter in his eyes, his mouth busy making Spock crazy with need. It didn't take especially long for Jim's expert attention to satisfy Spock, the orgasm hard and delicious.

Jim was kneeling next to Spock's hip when his eyes fluttered open to look up at his t'hy'la. "Welcome back," Jim whispered, kissing Spock's forehead after licking his ear.

"Mmm…" Spock sighed, something he couldn't imagine doing before he fell in love with his Captain.

"Are you going to pay me back when you have the energy?" Jim asked, teasing him.

"Perhaps," Spock said, reaching out to pull him on top of his warmer body. He always enjoyed the weight of Jim on top of him, making him feel safe, secure, and loved.

"I'll take it," Jim said, grinding his firm erection into Spock's stomach.

"Why did you not route all communications to recording before we started?"

Jim shrugged, kissing Spock before answering. "You don't think I can successfully multi-task?"

"If anyone is capable, it is you, sir. However, some tasks are best done with complete focus."

"And sometimes, Commander, disruptions can deepen your concentration," Jim said with a laugh. "You have any complaints about how I accomplished my most recent assignment?"

"None what-so-ever," Spock assured him, flipping them over and accomplishing his own very important assignment to the Captain's enthusiastic approval.


	3. When Fighting for Freedom

_**When fighting for freedom, never wear your best pants.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Scotty," the Captain's disembodied voice said over the communications channel. "Four to beam up."

"Aye, Cap'n," Scotty acknowledged from his seat behind the console.

"And Scotty, ask someone to bring us blankets," Kirk requested. His voice was firm, absent the tone which generally meant all hell had broken loose. The transmissions from the planet had been intermittent at best, the reports during the three days that they had been on the planet involved in the talks not as regular as required. But there was some subspace interference that Uhura could not overcome, not even with Spock's assistance.

"Blankets, sir?"

"Just get them. And beam us up," Kirk repeated, some urgency leaking through.

"Aye sir. Energizing now," Scotty confirmed, activating the controls. The lights shimmered and swirled until they solidified into four people, four people who had clearly been exposed to some sort of hostilities.

Sulu and Chekov moved to stand directly in front of the Captain who was uncharacteristically at the back of the transporter rather than at the front. Commander Giotto moved to stand before the three men, a look of stern disapproval plastered on his face.

"Ensign Blackwell, you are excused," Giotto ordered. The ensign nodded and left but only reluctantly. "Blankets?" he barked at Scotty.

"They have not gotten here yet," Scotty responded, rounding the dividing wall to look more closely at the four men. Giotto's face was smeared with dirt, one sleeve of his uniform missing, his pants showing holes in both knees. Chekov's face was even dirtier, his curls sticking up all over his head, eyes wide and showing some fear. His shirt had gone half missing, the flat collar the only thing holding it on at all. The right leg of his pants was in tatters, strips of material hanging loosely over his boot. Sulu's hair was also in complete disarray, the left arm of his shirt and left leg of his pants gone, only threads sticking out from where they once resided. The missing pant leg revealed more skin that it should have done, Sulu bare underneath what remained of his trousers.

The Captain seemed to be standing completely still behind the other three men. Scotty wasn't even sure he was breathing. The boundless energy that ordinarily defined him was conspicuously absent.

"Cap'n," Scotty said, concern coloring his tone. "Are ye all right, sir?"

"I'm… uhm… fine, Scotty. Can you find out where those blankets are?"

"Aye sir," Scotty agreed, turning to activate the communications panel. He was stopped when Spock calmly entered the transporter room followed by an anxious Dr. McCoy.

"What the hell happened?" McCoy demanded. His arms were full of blankets, his eyes searching the away team. "Are y'all okay? Who's injured? Is this everybody that went down?"

"Bones," Jim said firmly. "Please give me a blanket then we'll answer all your questions."

McCoy frowned at that but mounted the transporter steps to get closer to the source of the Captain's voice. He stopped when he saw Jim, his mouth hanging open. "Why the hell are you naked?"

Jim instead of answering, he reached for one of the blankets and wrapped it as tightly around him as possible. "We were caught in a tribal dispute. We're okay. Our uniforms are toast but we're unharmed."

"There is unrest on the planet, sir?" Spock asked in his calm manner. "There were no reports of hostilities."

"The reports are wrong, Commander," Giotto informed him unnecessarily. After Chekov and Sulu wrapped themselves in two of the remaining blankets, they all left the pad. "We were talking with the tribal elders when they came under attack. They did everything they could to protect us but we had to flee the area."

"How did Jim end up naked? Do I even want to know?" Bones demanded as he scanned the members of the away team.

"You probably don't," Jim said, swatting away Bones' hand that held the scanner. "I'm fine. I just need a shower and a new uniform."

"Sam, your knees okay?" Bones asked, scanning the Security Chief with a frown. Not that a frown wasn't his usual expression but this one seemed more focused and not simply _because_.

"I'm fine, Leonard. None of us are injured. Our pride, maybe. Not physically," Sam told him firmly but more kindly than normal.

"Okay," Bones said, nodding. "You are all relieved of duty until tomorrow." He held his hand up at Jim's protests. "I know you are fine. You're also exhausted. And you need to shower and to rest. And I mean _rest_, dammit."

"Fine," Jim huffed, pulling the blanket more tightly around him. "Scotty, take the Bridge until beta starts. Spock, you're with me."

"Of course, sir," Spock agreed, trying to look like everyone there didn't know what he was with the Captain _for._

"Reminds me of one of my Oma's sayings," Sam said to no one in particular. "When fighting for freedom, never wear your best pants."

"Oh she did not," Bones laughed, shaking his head.

"Yep. Grandmother Giotto was wise. Very wise," Sam said as he followed the others out of the transporter room where they went to their quarters to shower and get some much deserved rest.


	4. Do Not Mistake Temptation

_**Do not mistake temptation for opportunity.  
**__Courtesy of bookdragon01_

_

* * *

_

"Why are you being such a hard ass?" Jim asked, his blue eyes bright in anger. His hands were clinched in hard fists where they rested on his hips. Spock knew that given enough provocation, those same fists could soon be used to hit him.

"I fail to see how my actions qualify as 'hard ass,'" Spock responded. He remained intentionally calm and unruffled by Jim's anger which he knew only increased Jim's agitation. He should not be taunting him in this manner but he seemed incapable of engaging in a more logical form of communication. Was it because he secretly enjoyed watching Jim become angry? Was the temptation too great to ignore? He did not enjoy the fighting in which they rarely engaged. But the making up was more than worth the aggravation that was welling up, unbidden, inside him.

"What the hell, Spock? I can't be kept a prisoner on my own ship. The planet is perfectly safe. You said so yourself. 'No native inhabitants. No poisonous animal life. No potentially harmful plants.'"

"In the past four instances during which you were a member of the away team, you were shot with a rifle and nearly died, bitten by a snake and nearly died, had a severe allergic reaction which sent you into anaphylactic shock, failed to heed the doctor's warnings and nearly died of sunstroke, _and_ despite my cautions to the contrary, you decided that the _z'nolt _so closelyresembled a common housecat 'there can't be any harm in just petting it.'"

"Okay," Jim had to conceded when faced with nearly insurmountable evidence of the bad luck he inevitably encountered on an away team. "Okay. I admit some of my choices weren't the best. But there was usually a pretty good reason for my actions."

"Despite being advised, repeatedly, not to engage in them?" Spock asked, one accusatory eyebrow raised. He was starting to sense a victory and he was not going to let Jim convince him otherwise.

Jim sighed at those words and turned his body so he was no longer looking directly at Spock. Spock recognized that as a tactical retreat on Jim's part and braced himself for further arguments. The retreat would be used only to gather more verbal ammunition. "You have to understand why I can't stay on board all the time," Jim said, his tone firm and familiar to Spock.

"I do understand," Spock said, taking one step closer. He was fully aware that the physical closeness would make it harder for Jim to think clearly enough to articulate any further reasons that he should be part of the away team. It was cheating, sure. But they both won so he had no guilt over his actions. "You must understand how difficult it is for me to know that each time you beam down could be your last. What would I do without my t'hy'la?"

"That's cheating," Jim protested softly, leaning toward Spock as was his natural inclination.

"Yes," Spock admitted, wrapping warm arms around his Human. "Please remain on board so that I do not have to engage in the most human of emotions and worry about you."

"Worry isn't the most human," Jim said with a smile. "Love is."

"If I did not love you, I would not worry," Spock pointed out, knowing that was game, set, and match.

"You are such a cheater," Jim said.

"You are far too precious to me to risk losing you," Spock responded, kissing his lips so that Jim was incapable of responding.

"Prove it," Jim said in invitation. He backed up with Spock following closely until he collided with their bed. "Prove how precious I am."

"Will you remain on board if I comply?" Spock asked. It was a rhetorical question in that he had every intention of giving Jim exactly what he wanted – what they both wanted.

"Maybe. Depends on the level of skill in persuasion you demonstrate," Jim said. Spock knew he was being teased and did not mind one bit.

"I see, Captain," Spock said, divesting Jim of both his shirts at once. This gave him full access to Jim's hard chest, access he used to his advantage. Warm fingers splayed across the cooler skin as Spock kissed Jim, seeking entry and finding welcome. It didn't take long for them to both be rid of their clothes, tumbling with abandon onto their bed. Jim was beneath Spock, trying to increase the amount of contact between them, his hips lifting to seek out Spock.

"Please," Jim whispered into Spock's mouth, not sure himself what he was asking for. But he was certain that Spock would provide it to him.

And provide he did. When they were sated and breathless, Jim raised up on one elbow, using his other hand to trace Spock's eyebrows that remained slightly furrowed. "Are you still mad?"

"I am not," Spock said, his sparkling eyes providing proof of his words. "I am considering how fortunate I am."

"Mmm…." Jim sighed, kissing Spock's welcoming mouth. "We both are. Except when it comes to away missions."

"Indeed," Spock said. "Perhaps I am being overly protective. You cannot be expected to remain on board indefinitely. If you will promise to be careful, I will accompany you to the planet."

Jim laughed at that, shaking his head. "You make it sound like I go looking for trouble."

"I did not intend it to sound that way," Spock said. "However, trouble seems to inevitably find you."

"Yeah," Jim had to agree, laying tight against Spock. "I won't go. Better I stay here. Then you won't worry while you're on the planet. Just because I want to go doesn't mean I should go."

"There is a Vulcan expression which states 'do not mistake temptation for opportunity.'"

"Yeah," Jim repeated. "I'll try to remember that. Except when it comes to you."

"That will be acceptable," Spock responded before Jim silenced him with a kiss.


	5. Even a broken clock

_**Even a broken clock is right two times a day.  
**__Courtesy of rose taylor_

_This chapter is Chekov/Sulu - Chulu. Enjoy. And let me know?_

_

* * *

_

Hikaru was in his botany lab working with Ensign Baker on their attempt to cross breed tomatoes with a native Vulcan vegetable which would, if things went well, double their capacity to produce food while using less water than either of the plants did without alteration.

It was one of those rare in-between times - the most nerve-fraying times for the crew. The dull parts after _one_ or more of them had nearly died; when _someone_ had managed to piss off the formerly unknown species who were sure they were going to take over their planet; when _someone_ had accidentally started a war between two star systems which had subsequently taken three weeks to explain the misunderstanding and to seal the peace between them. They were in the midst of one such unnerving tranquil times when he and Pavel inadvertently decided to add excitement to the life of the ship.

They had been an acknowledged, blissfully happy (some would say _nauseatingly euphoric_ but they mostly ignored Dr. McCoy's grumbling) couple for over a year without too many angry words being exchanged. ("It's unseemly," they'd heard McCoy tell Jim but it didn't change anything between them, making them both laugh in delight.)

Hikaru had high-tailed it to the botany lab when Jim admitted there wasn't enough to do on the Bridge to keep them busy. Hikaru was glad to be able to temporarily escape the nervous energy for which the Captain had no _healthy_ outlet. (Privately Hikaru and Pavel thought Spock should have helped drain some of it away but _really_ what went on in their private quarters was none of their business, not that that stopped them from speculating, which was admittedly all kinds of wrong but _whatever_.)

As he worked almost seamlessly with Ensign Baker, who was so smart that it wouldn't be long at all until she became a Lieutenant, in charge of all the botany labs under the Commander's authority, he considered again that the crew assigned permanently to Enterprise under Captain Kirk were, without exception, so uber-smart that it was impossible to fling a dead cat without hitting an honest-to-God certified genius. (_Fling a dead cat. _OMG he had been spending _way _too much time with Dr. McCoy and his colorful Southern sayings. Next he'd be using _y'all_ and making his grandparents turn over in their graves.) Certifiably insane some would say but that didn't diminish the sheer intellectual capacity of the crew serving one James T. Kirk.

Hikaru had become so accustom to being considered super-smart, he never even thought about it any longer. Not that ignoring it changed the fact that he, along with the rest of them, deserved that label of "genius." Okay, granted _his_ first few moments on her Bridge were not his most spectacular. "The parking brake." OMG. He still heard those words in his nightmares. And that then-Captain Pike thought it was funny was the only thing that had saved him. No, that wasn't the reason he had 'fallen' from the drill. It really was an accident. It was then-Cadet Kirk that had _jumped._ Hikaru had **fallen**, dammit.

He could have chosen botany. He would have been accepted by Engineering if he'd decided to pursue it. He certainly would have been welcome in security. But the _Bridge_ was the place it all happened. Being a pilot – that was the only option he was willing to accept. He had turned all of his considerable brain power to studying, advancing, researching, writing, mastering everything it took to be the best of the best – to deserve the position of pilot on the flagship of Starfleet.

Despite his near-epic-failure over those damn inertial dampeners, _Captain_ Kirk refused to accept any pilot on his Command Crew. It was Hikaru Sulu or the Enterprise would not be leaving for its five year mission.

Kelly had just asked him if he thought gene splicing might be more effective than cross-pollination when a blond-haired, blue-eye whirlwind blew into the lab, speaking his own version of Russian flavored Standard.

"_Goddammit _Karu," Pavel yelled, nearly scaring the living shit out of Hikaru and Kelly. First, Pavel _never_ yelled and he certainly never used _profanity_. He _knew_ he'd be condemned to the fiery pits of _you-know-where_ if he said anything of which his grandmother might disapprove. That he shouted one of the strictly forbidden words surely meant the world was coming to an end.

"What's wrong, Pasha?" Hikaru finally asked when he had convinced his brain to _please_ stop with the semi-hysterical laughing, and could ask Pavel in a truly adult voice what had occurred that caused him to use a word that would risk his mortal soul.

"Here? This is vhere you are hiding out? Vhat is wrong in your head?" Pavel demanded. That his cheeks were fiery red would have been unbearable adorable if he weren't still yelling at Hikaru. Yelling about some horrible _wrong_ that Hikaru had inadvertently committed.

"Yeah, Pasha. I've been here for about an hour. The Captain dismissed me from the Bridge. You were there when he said it."

"Da," Pavel said, his eyes squinting in a dangerous, cute, oh-crap-he-really-is-pissed kin of way.

"Why are you so mad?" Hikaru finally asked, not very good at reading his love's expression when it failed to deviate from fanatically homicidal. That Kelly was shaking in silent laughter was _not_ helping, _thanks so much for your support._

"He said you vere free to go. Free. To. Go. Dismissed. Excused. Released. Discharged. Уволены. свободно ходить. And here you are," Pavel said in exasperation, hands flailing in an attempt to demonstrate his complete and utter disbelief that Hikaru would _ever_ be found in the botany lab.

"Yeah," Hikaru said with a nod. "I told him I was going to the Botany Lab."

"Hikaru," Kelly said quietly, one hand on his arm. "I think Pavel expected you to leave the Bridge for _other_ destinations."

"What?" Hikaru said, looking over at her in question. She gazed back at him with no visible change in her expression.

"Okay. I think I'll go… uhm… get some… tea. Yeah. Tea," she said, making her escape as quickly as dignity would allow.

"So you're mad because I'm in the Lab?" Hikaru finally said into the silence.

"No. Vhy vould I even care? Never mind that I have been in our quarters for 45 darn minutes. By myself. Naked," Pavel said, the last word shouted in frustration.

"Oh my God, Pasha," Sulu said in horrified realization. "You thought I was coming to our quarters."

"I vasn't vaiting for Dr. McCoy to give me a physical," Pavel said in heavily accented sarcasm. "You are an idiot. A total and complete stupid."

"Stupid is an adjective not a noun," Hikaru replied before he could stop himself.

"Vhat do I care?" Pavel yelled. "That is you. Stupid. Thoughtlessly." Before Hikaru could apologize again (or mention that _thoughtlessly_ was an adverb which he did realize was completely inappropriate not to mention utterly irrelevant) Pavel turned on his heel and fled the botany lab.

Hikaru rushed out after him, slamming straight into the Captain.

"Hikaru?" Jim said with a hint of amusement flashing in his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm… uhm… sorry. Are you okay?" Hikaru asked, looking down at where the Captain was sitting on the deck after being run over. The Captain reached out a hand which Hikaru naturally took to help him up.

"I'm fine. Pavel went that way," Jim said, pointing down the corridor. "Still pissed at you, huh?"

"Oh God. You know?"

"The whole ship knows, Hikaru. He's little but he's loud. And really mad," Jim said with a laugh.

"I know. I'm sorry," Sulu said.

"None of my business," Jim assured him, turning to greet Spock with a smile as he came around a corner. "He'll get over it eventually. You two are officially off duty until day after tomorrow."

"Thanks, Jim. Hi Spock. Got to go," Sulu said hurrying down the corridor.

"You are unharmed?" Spock asked him quietly, standing just a little too close to him.

"Except my pride. I should have stayed on the floor when Pavel knocked me down," Jim laughed.

"It is my experience that you never stay down for long," Spock said, for all the world making it sound like a proposition.

"Oh yeah?" Jim laughed. "Care to try out that conjecture?"

Hikaru missed all of their flirtations as he ran toward their quarters, wondering how exactly he could be so dumb. Seriously. Maybe the last time he'd been zapped by some alien weapon, his brain had short-circuited. Maybe he was crazy, like the Doctor warned. Maybe he was just a total and complete …stupid.

"Pavel. Please let me in," Hikaru said into the comm by the door. Pavel had reprogrammed their access code and Sulu hadn't been able to hack it. Given enough time he was sure he could but he didn't want to waste those precious minutes. Not when the time could be spent so much more pleasantly. "Please, Pasha."

"No," was the only response.

"I really am sorry. I was being stupid. And all I want to do is make it up to you."

"No," he repeated, a little louder and more angry.

"You know I'll hack through the code eventually. Let me in so I can start apologizing. Please."

"No. Go avay. I do not vant your stupid here."

Sulu sighed and considered his options. His back to the wall, he slid down and sat on the floor, trying to decide what was the most reasonable way to solve this problem.

"Trouble there, Hikaru?" Dr. McCoy asked as he rounded the corner, looking down at Hikaru with an unmistakable gleam of triumph in his eye.

"You just happen to be on this corridor?" Hikaru asked.

"Maybe. _Maybe_ I could override any door access code on the ship."

"Oh yeah," Sulu responded, jumping up in excitement. "Would you, please? Override the code? Please?"

"I don't know. Against regulations. Not a real medical emergency. Could be brought up on charges." Dr. McCoy leaned one shoulder against the wall, studying Sulu.

"Okay. What do you want?" Sulu asked, knowing a ploy when he saw one. Not that he'd ever resort to bribery. That was for amateurs. Cleverly disguised threats were much more effective.

"I want to learn to fence. At least defend myself when Captain Insanity drags me down to some godforsaken planet and I'm left to my own devices."

"That's it?" Sulu asked, skeptical that he could be getting off so easy. "Fencing lessons?"

"Yeah. I'll save any left-over gratitude for later," McCoy said smoothly has he entered his medical override.

"You got it," Hikaru agreed, standing beside the door against the wall, McCoy safely on his other side. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Bones assured him, smiling in amusement as a boot flew out the door. _Knew it would happen._ "Let me know if either of you need."

"You got it, Doc," Sulu agreed, watching him walk away, safe from the second boot that was hurled out the door. "I'm coming in, Pasha. If you bust my lip, I won't be able to kiss you."

"Vhat makes you think I ewer vant to kiss vith you?" Pavel demanded, fierce fists on his hips, his eyes still blazing in anger.

"Because you'll stop being mad at me eventually. Then you're going to let me have make-up sex with you. And we'll both win," Sulu said, advancing on him.

"I do not vant to being having sex vith you," Chekov claimed. "I vant you to leaving this quarters. Forewer."

"No you don't," Sulu said gently, shaking his head. "I'm sorry I didn't come straight here when Jim released me. That was really stupid and I'm sorry."

"You are caring more about your plants than me," Chekov protested, backing away from him. "You vere being flirting with Kelly. Go make up sex vith her."

"I don't want to do anything with Kelly except cross-pollinate plants. And you know that," Hikaru said shaking his head.

"I am thinking it is she you want to pollinate," Chekov said in accusation.

"You know that's not true. I'm sorry I didn't come, really I am. Please let me show you how sorry."

Pavel shook his head but Sulu could see some of his anger beginning to ebb. That was a _win._ "For a genius you are sometimes a real stupid," Chekov said with a little of the edge that had been there previously.

"I am. I don't deserve someone as smart as you. And I know that. We have a saying in my family, though. _Even a broken clock is right two times a day."_

"Your family wrote fortune cookies?" Pavel asked, anger being replaced by barely disguised amusement.

"What? No! We didn't write fortunes," Sulu protested.

"Hmm…" Chekov said as he pretended to consider it. "I got that fortune six times, Karu, in Academy. You vere there every time."

"Oh. Well. Then you know how true it is. And that I really am sorry."

"Yes," Pavel finally agreed, a smile crinkling the corners of his mouth. "The Keptain said we are to be having tomorrow off."

"He told me. Right after I helped him up."

"You knocked him down too?" Pavel asked as he took a step closer to Hikaru.

"Yeah. Spock arrived soon after. I think he's planning to kiss it and make it all better," Hikaru said, reaching over to kiss Pavel's tempting mouth.

"Kiss it and make it all better?" Pavel repeated absently.

"Yeah. Maybe you'll let me show you what I mean."

"I am the genius here, Karu. I _know_ vhat it means," Pavel assured him, pulling Sulu down on the bed to allow for those kisses he had been promised.


	6. That Light In Your Eyes

_**That special someone loves to see the light in your eyes.  
**__Courtesy of AsHaYaM a2_

_

* * *

_

"Captain?" Spock said again when he stood beside Jim's chair on the Bridge. Jim did not seem to have heard him so he tried once more. "Captain?"

"Oh. Sorry, Commander," Jim said, looking up at Spock. His expression was entirely appropriate to his duty but there was a gleam in his eyes that made Spock feel slightly unsettled. In a good way but unsettled all the same. "Did you need me for something?"

"Are you unwell, sir?" Spock asked because he knew the Bridge crew expected it from him. They had not been impervious to the fact that Jim had failed to answer until the third time Spock addressed him.

"I'm fit as a fiddle, Spock. Just lost in thought," Jim assured him. "What can I do for you?"

"We have achieved standard orbit over HaelOrmg, sir. They have requested that the crew rotate off in groups of 50."

"Of course," Jim agreed with a nod. "They are welcome to begin whenever it is convenient to the planet."

"Very good, sir," Spock agreed, glancing down at the Captain one last time before returning to his station to relay the message to the transporter room. That done, Spock turned to finishing up some of his reports so that when their turn on the rotation came up, he'd be able to beam down to the planet with a clear conscience.

Precisely on time, beta shift arrived on the Bridge, Spock and Jim waiting until they all assumed their stations before leaving the Bridge themselves. Spock was watching Jim as they took the turbolift down to their quarters, Jim unusually quiet.

"Are you certain you are feeling well?" Spock asked him quietly.

"I'm fine," Jim assured him, turning to look at him with a bright smile. "Excited about shoreleave. Even having the next few days with very little demanded of us."

"The rest will be welcome," Spock agreed, studying Jim who continued to smile at him. Spock thought he looked unusually happy even though he was strangely distracted.

"Extra sleep. Extra time to ourselves," Jim added, leaning a little closer to Spock's warm body. "Extra time for lots of things."

"Indeed. Research. Paperwork. Correspondence. Reading."

"Right," Jim laughed, his eyes sparkling. "Any of those are fine if you can do them horizontally."

"I see," Spock said, pretending to consider it. "Am I to be confined to quarters?"

"Not quarters. Bed," Jim whispered into a beautiful ear.

"I see," Spock repeated a little breathlessly. "That is…satisfactory."

"More than satisfactory," Jim assured him. "Fabulous. Exciting. Hot."

Spock could only nod, the words and Jim's expression threatening to burn away the tenuous control he had over his desires. His desire to strip Jim naked in the turbolift and make love to him. To kiss Jim all over until they were both breathless and incoherent. To feel Jim beneath him and on top of him and in him and….

"Stop," Jim whispered, leaning hard against the lift wall, his fingers splayed to prevent them from grabbing Spock. "Please stop."

"Apologies, t'hy'la. I should have more control," Spock said, lightly kissing Jim's mouth.

"It's not like I mind," Jim assured him. "But can't you wait 3 more minutes?"

"Yes," Spock agreed, kissing him again and only releasing his mouth when the lift stopped. They made their way as quickly as possible to their quarters, refusing to break into a run but it took all their strength of will to prevent it.

"What brought this on?" Jim asked as Spock greedily kissed him, divesting him of his uniform in record time.

"You. The look on your face. The light in your eyes."

"There are lights in my eyes?" Jim asked between hot kisses.

"More so than usual," Spock said, backing Jim up until he collided with the bed. "Is it the idea of shoreleave?"

"Partially," Jim said, allowing himself to be guided onto their bed, Spock laying over him to continue his feverish kisses.

"What else?" Spock asked, trying to sound more eloquent but not able to. The heat between them was threatening to melt his brain and he was fine with it.

"I'll tell you after," Jim promised, helping Spock remove his uniform. Or more accurately encouraging him to hurry by kissing him and biting him and touching him in ways that made Spock hunger for more.

When they finally came up for air, arms and legs tangled, warm in the afterglow, Jim's fingers were threaded through Spock's hair, as always marveling at the near-downy softness. It looked so much heavier and coarser when it reality it was a luxury to touch.

"You have spent considerable time contemplating my hair," Spock said in a lazy voice, the air moving across Jim's chest.

"I love touching it. That I can touch it," Jim admitted. "Messing it up."

Spock hummed in response, pressing a kiss in the flesh closest to his mouth. He almost frowned when Jim extracted himself. "Where are you going?"

Jim kissed him quickly before standing next to the bed. "I'll be right back."

Spock watching him, enjoying the view of his bare body as he crossed over to the closet they shared. It wasn't long before Jim reemerged with a flat box, a golden ribbon tied around it. He could not imagine what Jim was up to when he sat on the edge of the bed and extended the box to Spock.

"This is for you," Jim said, his eyes sparkling.

"Why?" Spock asked, not quite knowing what else to say.

"It was going to be your birthday present but I decided I couldn't wait to give it to you," Jim said, leaning closer to kiss him.

"My birthday?" Spock said as though he was unfamiliar with the concept.

"Yeah. Open it," Jim said in encouragement, smiling brightly at him.

Spock finally accepted the box, putting in on the bed between them to untie the ribbon. He lifted the lid to reveal a sweater nestled in the white tissue paper. But it wasn't just any sweater. It was black and grey and white, variegated yard carefully crafted into a chunky sweater. Spock looked from the sweater to Jim, tears shining in his eyes. "Where….how… this is…."

Jim nodded, understanding all the things Spock was not able to say. "I hope it fits," Jim said, taking it out of the box to hold it up to Spock. "Will you try it on after we shower?"

Spock nodded, touching the sweater reverently. "Where did you find this?"

"I made it," Jim said with a smile.

"You made it?" Spock whispered.

Jim nodded, a warm hand on the side of Spock's face. "Uhura taught me to knit. I wanted to replace your sweater because I know how much you loved it."

"T'hy'la," Spock said, one slow tear running down his face. "This is the most precious gift I have ever received."

"I think the one Amanda gave you qualifies as that. This one can be the second most."

Spock shook his head. "I hated that sweater when she originally made it for me. But I wore it anyway, as illogical as it was. I knew it pleased her to see me wearing it. When I lost her, the sweater reminded me of her love every time I wore it."

Jim nodded in understanding at that, not interrupting.

"It is not logical to feel a sentimental attachment to clothing," Spock said with a tiny sad smile. "The sweater was much more. And now you have made me a new one."

Jim leaned closer to kiss him lightly.

"How did you have time to knit this? We are together most hours," Spock said softly.

Jim shrugged. "You were on beta while I was on alpha. Then I was on gamma while you were on alpha."

"Did you enjoy learning to knit?" Spock asked, gazing at Jim with open admiration.

"I actually enjoy it more than I expected. Once I stopped being afraid Nyota was going to stab me with one of the knitting needles. There's something very relaxing about the rhythms of it. And if you make a mistake, you can fix it and nothing blows up. Bones was torn between laughing at me and admiring my ability to do it."

"Perhaps you will teach me."

"I'd be glad to," Jim responded with a smile. "I already have your needles and some yarn. I thought you might want to learn."

"I do," Spock agreed. "_Thank you_ is not adequate to express my gratitude. May I show you instead?"

"Absolutely," Jim agreed happily, putting the sweater back in the box and placing it carefully on the floor next to their bed.

When they emerged from the shower an hour later, Spock tried on his sweater. It was a perfect fit. Just like he knew it would be.


End file.
